Love at First Sight
by ZaraLethallan
Summary: Solas and Zara have a connection from the start, Slowly they get to know each other and fall in love. Solas knows its wrong but he can't help him self, He can't help the feeling he has for her. Zara feels like the only person she can connect to is Solas, She feels like she could tell him anything and he would understand.
1. Love at First Sight

"Make way!" A soldier shouted out into the crowd that was forming at the entrance of Haven. Solas couldn't see what the people were trying to see, but he could feel something pulling him closer.

"Please someone get a healer!" He continued to plead, this gave Solas the perfect opening for him to get closer to see what was going on.

"I am a healer!" Solas yelled out, as soon as the words left his lips the people start to make a path, getting out of his way. Excitement coursed through his veins, sending electricity across his skin, through his nerves, making him come alive.

The guard looked at the man claiming to be a healer, eyeing the patchy clothes and the staff strapped to his back. No tattoos marked his face nor were there shoes on his feet. His origins were seemingly unclear and so was his ability to be trusted.

The soldier was carrying a slender woman in his arms, her face resting on his shoulder with one arm draped around his neck the other hanging limp to her side. A green light was shining in her hand.

As soon as he saw her he could feel a tug on his magic, like the magic in her was calling out to him. He didn't understand what this could mean, for him to learn more he would have to study her. To find out what was pulling him close, to find what was drawing him in. As he got closer, he could see that the woman was a Dalish elf, with dark blue Falon'Din vallaslin all over her face and flowing onto her neck. Her hair was long, black and swept all around her in curls.

"Excuse me!" a disgusted voice called out over the crowd. He recognized the voice, it belonged to the Seeker Pentaghast. The woman who had shouted came through the crowd, her armor shining and sword near at hand. The people parted, not wanting to be in the way of the angry Seeker.

"I am Seeker Pentaghast, where did you find this woman?" The Seeker asked the soldier, not even paying mind to Solas. He could feel a tension in the air around them.

"She walked out of a rift….. ma'am before it closed…. Some woman was standing behind her…. glowing with a bright yellow light, ma'am. It was at the site of the conclave…." The soldier answered, his voice shaking.

"You mean she walked out of the Fade?" Solas asked the soldier before the Seeker could reply back to him.

The Seeker turned her attention towards Solas, she could see his staff was strapped to his back. His pointed ears bright red from the cold nipping at them, he had no hair to shield them from the frost in the air.

"Follow me! Come along Solas, we may need your help." the Seeker said before turning to walk toward the chantry.

Hours before, Solas had entered the village offering his services to help with the Breach, upon arrival he had handed over his staff as a symbol that he was someone they could trust, someone that meant them no harm. He had just left from being questioned by the spymaster, satisfied with his tale. She gave him his staff back.

The Seeker was already a few paces ahead so he had to jog to catch up to her. "Seeker? May inquire where you plan on taking the woman?" he said.

"We are taking her to the dungeon. If she walked out of the Fade at the site of the Conclave then she may know what took place before the Breach." Cassandra said in a hurry, still walking swiftly through the town, people moving out of the way as she approached.

"Isn't it obvious she needs a healer? How am I supposed to help her if she is chained to the wall, Seeker." It was almost a growl towards her. Solas couldn't let this woman get away, she had his magic and he need to find out how before she woke up. If she would wake up.

She came to a stop to look at him, she could see that he was frustrated. His nose was wrinkling and eyebrows pulling together. "Very well, we can put her in a cell until she gets up." she said to him.

Solas didn't tell her the possibility of this woman surviving was very slim. Since she was a mortal and had the magic of a god coursing through her veins. This wouldn't end well. This woman could lose her life and he was sure no one would even blink an eye at it. It wouldn't faze them since she was some 'savage'.

****  
The cell was dark and dirty. The fire's light flickering on the stone walls. The woman was laying on a narrow plank of bed that was affixed with rusting chains for support. Solas was worried that they might give way.

Looking at this woman he felt like he had a connection to her. It went past his foci's power inside her. He thought she was beautiful. He wanted to push some of the hair out of her face, but he knew better. There were guards everywhere around him. The Seeker didn't trust him to be alone with her. Afraid that he might do something. Him being an 'apostate' and all, and he knew better than to trust her.

"Update?" Cassandra's voice sounded strained.

"In the past five minutes, I haven't gained any more insight. What we know is the mark grows along with the Breach." Solas responded but not taking his eyes off the woman, this task was more important to him then it was to talk to Cassandra.

"There must be more. Where did the mark come from? Who was behind her? Why did she survive coming from the Fade? What happened at the Conclave?…." Cassandra asked, overloading Solas with questions as she spoke in a rush.

"Seeker! As I have already told you, I cannot answer any of those questions by just looking at her hand. I wasn't at the Conclave, I am not her. I do not have the answers for which you seek." Solas said cutting her off.

"If you DO NOT learn more, then I will have you executed as an apostate!" Hearing these words from Cassandra's mouth only angered him.

"You wish to have more answers! Fine! I am done here, I have all the information I can get from this woman. I would be surprised if she lasted the night. Take mind not to kill her, Seeker. She may be our only hope." He snarled at her. "I am heading to the site of the Breach to learn more. If you need anything else, you know where to find me." Finishing his rant he made his way to leave.

As he left the dungeon there was a part of him that hoped the woman would survive, not only so he could fix his mistake. But because he also wanted to get to know her, even if it was wrong. Having never even talked to her, he felt protective, that he didn't want anything to happen to her. He needed to keep her alive, but there wasn't much left that he could do.

He didn't know why he felt this way, he never felt like this for anyone before. Maybe it was because she held his magic inside her. Maybe it was calling out to him.

He wanted to learn everything about her, about things she liked, to hear her story and how she'd come to end up with his magic. But the possibility of her surviving was slim, she may never even wake up again.

How did Corypheus even unlock the full power of the orb, he thought only he could do that. But Corypheus did, and where was the orb now. Surely it couldn't have survived the Conclave. He hadn't found any evidence of it being destroyed in the remains, but he wasn't going to give up searching for it. He wouldn't believe it was broken until he saw it himself.

He hadn't told anyone about the orb yet because they wouldn't believe anything he said about it and he knew if he did then they would lock him up and question him for information.

The only thing he could do now was to study the Breach and try to find some way to close it. So he could save everything that was in danger of being destroyed.


	2. Last Hope

It seemed like they had been fighting the demons for hours now, Solas, couldn't think of anything else he could do to try and close the rift or the Breach. Studying the mark on the woman's hand had only gotten him so far.

It shook him to the core that his magic was inside her, a mortal. How would she possibly be able to help him when she was passed out in some cell? If only he had more time, maybe he could figure something out. After all, this was all his fault. Waking up from his sleep was like stepping into a elves were in a worse state than when he left them. He tried to show them the ways, but they turned him away. Everything he had done was for nothing. The Dalish were hostile and were considered savages, no longer anything that resembled his People. He only wanted to fix his mistake. How could he do this when the Dalish pushed him away and insulted him for trying to help?

They called him flat-ear because he didn't have vallaslin. They knew nothing about him or of his purpose. They gave him the chance to even speak before they judged him, clinging to their discrimination and everything, why would they still want those markings? Did they lose the meaning behind them? Did they have no understanding? Everything of the old ways was lost or forgotten.

"Chuckles, behind you!" the dwarf named Varric yelled at him, shaking Solas out of his own thoughts and back to the horde of demons that kept coming through the rift.

He knew he couldn't close the rift or the Breach. He was going to give up and leave. Solas was going to have to try to find some place that wasn't completely ruined by the Dalish, shemlen or the children of the stone. After he killed this demon he would leave. He had no hope, none in Cassandra and he knew she had none in him. There wasn't much of a reason why he should stay.

Seconds later he felt a familiar tug that pulled from his magical energy. Could it be? Could she be here right now? He didn't think she would even be moving at all. That's when he saw lightning strike one of the demons he was fighting, it caused it to twist into a pile of ash. He spun to look behind him.

She was standing there with a staff attacking these demons like nothing had ever happened. Like she hadn't been passed out in some cell, she was focused on her enemyies and nothing else. He could see her brows knitted together while the magic was shooting from her staff, casting her spells as fast as she could manage. Every target she aimed for landed with success.

The more she fought with them, the weaker the rift seemed to become. Making his way to her, Solas wanted to try one last attempt to close the rift. Maybe she was the key, maybe with her help he could fix everything. Maybe hope wasn't lost.

Grabbing ahold of her hand, he pointed it to the rift he spoke out. "Quickly before more come through!"

With her arm held out to the rift, it started to close. He couldn't believe that it worked. She was the key after all. At that moment he had a spark of hope.

*****  
After closing the rift and killing the demons, Zara thought it was best to look around before heading to the forward camp. Living in a clan all her life, she was used to scavenging areas for the things they needed.

Zara was surprised that she was able to close that rift. This magic was strange to her. It felt different from the magic she usually felt. Her magic pranced against her skin in a cool movement. The mark was a warmer dance. When it was spreading the heat would grow with it. She could feel stabs of pain as it moved up her hand to her wrist. It wasn't the worst pain she'd ever felt, but it was quite annoying to her.

"You are Dalish, but clearly away from your clan. Did they send you here?" She could hear Solas' voice from behind her.

"What do you know of the Dalish?" She asked him coming to a stop, to pick up the loot from the demon she had just killed. Turning to look at him. She knew he wasn't Dalish, but he was one of the people.

"I have wandered many roads in my time. Crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion." His voice was sharp. Looking over her shoulder she could see that Solas was standing with his arms clasped behind his back. She could see that he didn't think they were kin. This shouldn't surprise her since most elves had this hostile opinion.

"What do you mean crossed paths?" She questioned him again, curious on what her being Dalish had to do with anything.

"I mean I offered to share knowledge only to be attacked for no greater reason than their superstition." She could hear agitation in his voice. His left ear ticked just a bit as he tried to hold his composure, but she could tell she had gotten to him.

"Can't you elves just play nice for once?" Varric said, trying to cut off the conversation. As he fitted Bianca on to his back, so they could move on.

"Ir abelas, Solas. Maybe later I'll tell you the story of how I got here," Her voice was strained. She was still bending towards the ground so they couldn't see the slump in her shoulders. Even though her people thought any elf that wasn't Dalish, didn't mean she thought this. She believed all elves were kin. Her best friend was a city elf, they had found her in the woods alone and stranded.

Zara chose not to discern between city elves and the Dalish, they were one in the same to her. They were family, and she would do anything she could to help out one of her own.

Cassandra turned to look at Zara before saying, "I think we would all like to hear about that." her body was rigged, still untrusting towards Zara. Even though they were fighting together they, had no trust between them. Cassandra had her hand resting on the hilt of her sword the whole time.

Zara no longer wanted to talk, she just wanted to close this Breach and go home. She'd enough of these shemlens for a lifetime. They were hostile towards her, watching every move she made. Of course, they thought what happened at the Conclave was her fault. She wasn't surprised by their attitude towards her.

Zara just started to walk away, not wanting to deal with the people who were trailing behind her.


	3. Homesick

She hadn't been in Haven long, in fact, she had just woken up two days ago and finished talking to the shemlen that was running the 'Inquisition'. They were now constantly asking for her advice like she would know what to do about the Breach.

The fact that they were calling her Herald of Andraste, made her want to barf. She didn't know what to make about these shem, most of them feared her or were disgusted by her origins. Even Threnn had mistaken her for some other elf, as if they all looked the same. They would all look at her when she walked through Haven. Some avoided eye contact with her. Spreading stories that her clan had captured and sacrificed children.

They did seem to be going out of their way to try and make her feel more comfortable. Cassandra had wanted to get to know her more, so they talked for a good bit. Josephine was even nice enough to talk to Zara about her clan and where they came from. When she had told her they were just like them, but moved around a lot, she seemed pleased. Varric and Cullen were even trying to go out of their way to talk and be nice to her. Varric even gave her a copy of his book Champion of Kirkwall. Zara thought it was a great read, but it was really hard to believe that everything had happened as it had been written.

This change of heart was mainly because of her having the mark on her hand, at least that is what she thought. She had never been around this many humans. It was like she was lost in a sea of them. They were always calling her the Herald, and worshiping their beloved Andraste. She didn't believe in their Maker, she had gods of her own she would pray to. Her own people she needed to take care of.

The only other elves here were either the servants or Solas, who seemed like he didn't want to talk to her.

Feeling so overwhelmed with the emotions about being the Herald, she ran out of her cottage, only to come to a stop right outside. She cool air made her think about being at home. Where she lived in a tent instead of a cottage, where the people were more open. Where everyone was family.

Standing outside her cottage, she could see the snowing falling from the sky, landing on the people around her. The snow was so thick she couldn't see an inch of grass. The snow covered everything in sight. She was surrounded by mountains, frozen ponds, and an ice-covered forest with snow and frost hanging onto the branches.

Why would anyone make a village here, she thought. Her feet going numb from the cold, being an elf she wasn't accustomed to wearing shoes. Wearing them only clouded her senses. She wanted to feel the grass between her toes again like when she was home. All she felt now was the gravel and snow. The rock underfoot she was fine with. It was the snow that drove her crazy. She preferred the feeling of the sun in warm kisses against her skin, the cool damp grass between her toes, the hot breeze blowing her hair all around her.

Josephine had suggested that she try on some shoes since she was the 'Herald', that she should try to look the part. This only made her miss home even more. She had left all her friends and family behind. Her sisters and their children. Her heart ached just thinking about not being there while they were growing up. She was First to the keeper. Deshanna had taught her everything that see needed to know, and how to protect the clan. Deshanna had become like a mother to Zara, they were so close, and they had talked about everything .

The Keeper was someone the whole clan looked up to, that her people looked to for help. She didn't want these people asking for her help, she didn't even want to be here. She was only here because of the mark, and she knew the Keeper would want her to do what was right. Even if that meant helping fixing their mess.

Looking to the sky, instead of seeing snow falling she saw the trees of the forest. She imagined the grass beneath her feet, the warm air that would blow through her long black hair. Imagining what the hot sun would feel on her bare skin, she was covered in layers of clothing since it was so cold here. Zara's clan never stayed in one place, but they never ventured into the mountains near the cold and snow. Staying mainly in the northern area of the Free Marches.

With her eyes closed, she held her arms out and pointed her head toward the sky. She slowly started to spin, not having a care in the world. This was normal to her, to get lost in her own thoughts, not caring about anything or anyone else around her. She has never been this far from her family and friends whom she missed with her whole heart. Trying to shake this world, these feeling from her mind. She need to loosen up, this was something she and her best friend had done to make themselves feel better, to help them relax.

The snow was now making her feet sting caused her to stop spinning. Her hand darting up to the necklace that was around her neck. Fingers running along the dragonfly pendent. She felt better, like she could do this. Be the person that everyone needed, to save them all from the Breach.

Zara had always seen Solas walking around without shoes in Haven not having a problem. Maybe she should try and talk to him on what his trick was. Why he was able to walk in the snow without freezing to death, or getting any frostbite.

Listening to his voice, which she found quite soothing, she could lay down and listen to him talk all day about the Fade. That was the only thing she thought he would talk about because he studied it, which only spiked her interest even more. Deshanna never wanted to talk about the Fade. Not after her original clan was killed off. Because the Keeper summoned some demon in order to keep another clan member safe. It hit her hard when she heard the news. Zara wanted to learn more about it, she had heard about the dreamer in Kirkwall and wondered how it worked. She craved the knowledge to understand anything and everything about magic.

Looking down she could see his cottage and wondered what he was doing. It seemed like he was the only one here that she might be able to trust. She sensed a connection to him that went beyond them both being elves. She couldn't explain the connection, but it felt like something was pulling her toward him.

She started to make her way to his place. The closer she got to his cottage the more she knew she was safe. She felt more than just safe. It felt like something was tugging at her to go to him.

She couldn't help herself. Standing outside his door she debated on knocking. 'What does he even think of me?' It was clear that he wasn't Dalish. But she was sure he wasn't city born.

But what clan didn't have the vallaslin? She reached up to knock but stopped with her hand in the air. What if he didn't want to talk to her? He had barely said anything to her since that conversation when he asked her what kind of hero she would be. So she just stood there for a minute trying to make up her mind.

He needed to speak to Leliana, to see if they found anything at the sight of the Breach. He needed to know if the orb had been broken or was there somewhere in the ashes. Everything depended on him getting the orb back, especially if he was going to try and fix his mistakes. He would never trust her enough to talk about the orb, but he could say anything left at the sight would help him learn more on how to close the Breach.

Walking out the door he could feel the snow upon his feet, putting a warming spell on them to keep them from freezing. He slowly started to walk towards Leliana's tent.

Looking up he could see Zara standing outside her cottage, bare feet just standing there. Not taking his eyes off her he slowly moved towards the chantry, wondering what she might be thinking at this exact moment. He knew it must be difficult being so far from home, knowing she might never get to return. She had almost died when she was trying to close the Breach, but this didn't seem to faze her. If she was scared she sure didn't show it, she was even nice to the humans.

He did not expect such general compassion, not after the run-ins he had with the Dalish himself. They seemed not to care about anything else but their past and weren't kind to strangers. Yet here she was, being called the Herald and saying she would help attempt to close the Breach and the rifts.

He did not understand her, the more he looked at her standing there in the snow the more he wanted to go and talk to her. To find out more about how she thought. He was wrong about how she would act. He assumed she would be like the other Dalish elves he came across, but she was different, she was interested in what he had to say. She was more open-minded then he gave her credit for. What else could he be wrong about?

He was half way to Leliana's tent when Zara, put her arms out and started spinning. What was she doing? He could see a smile spread across her face which made him stop him in his tracks. He didn't understand what she was doing. Everyone around her had stopped to watch. No one talked and no one moved.

He felt a pang of jealousy, oh how he wish he would get lost in his own world without a care in the world. But he couldn't, he was on a mission. He couldn't let anything distract him. He shouldn't let her distract him, yet he couldn't take his eyes off her. Seeing her smiling and spinning made him feel happy himself, it even brought a smile to his lips.

"She seems perfect, doesn't she Chuckles?" Hearing Varric's voice brought him out of his trance. Turning his attention to the child of the stone, Solas stared down at him with a glare in his eyes. Varric's arm crossed over his chest

"Excuse me? I do not understand what you are referring to." Solas said to Varric. Putting his arms behind him, he shifted his body to move away.

"Oh, don't play dumb I saw you staring at her with longing. It will be quite fun watching how this plays out." his voice had a hint of amusement. Varric dropped his hands to place them on his hips.

"I think you misunderstand me Varric. I was simply looking at her mark. As you well know I have been studying it trying to learn more about how it can help us. Now if you are quite done I have business to attend to." Solas voice was calm as he started to walk away.

He could hear Varric say under his breath "Sure, you do. Bet he doesn't even know I can see her watching him from across the camp."

Walking faster now to get to Leliana's tent, he thought about what Varric just said. She was watching him, but why? Did she suspect him? Did she think he was lying about who he was? That couldn't be possible. He had mastered the art of wearing his mask long ago.

Maybe she was just curious about him. All she knew was that he wasn't Dalish nor a city born elf. None the less, he couldn't let her get close. He would not let his guard down around her, he needed her trust. He was done thinking about this. He needed to talk to Leliana.

Reaching her tent he poked his head inside, "Excuse me, Leliana. Can I have just a second of your time? I have some questions." The tent was dark except the candle that was lit on the desk, everything was neat and organized.

"Sure, Come on in Solas? What are you questions?" Leliana's voice light and friendly. Her body turned to face him, but her gaze never left the papers and letters in her hands.

"I was simply wondering if you found anything that might help me with my research at the sight of the Breach. Even the smallest thing might help." Solas voice was calm, despite the worried feeling inside him. He stood tall, confident, like he had nothing to hide.

"I'm sorry Solas, but we haven't found anything yet. But as soon as we do I will make sure to bring it to you personally." She told him as she set the documents aside, finally turning her head towards him with her hand resting on her waist.

"Thank you, I will let you return to your duties. If you need me, I'll be in my cottage," he said with a straight voice, hiding his disappointment.

Ducking out of her tent he looked towards Zara's cottage. She was no longer there. She probably went inside, to get away from the cold.

He could feel grief coming up behind him like a wave. He was hoping that she had found something by now. Where was his orb? What was Corypheus doing? There was no way he could have unlocked the full power of the orb, it wasn't possible. Getting close to his cottage he looked down at his hands, picking at his finger to try and calm himself.

"He doesn't even want to talk to you. This was a stupid idea, Zara. Like he would possibly be remotely interested in answering your questions," he heard Zara's frustrated voice. Looking up he saw her standing in front of his door, the corners of his mouth pulling in different directions.

'How long had she been standing there debating on knocking and talking to me?' Her black hair flowed down midway to her back, with half of it in soft braids. She was wearing Dalish armor, like she was ready to go somewhere. One hand in a fist, it hung in the air like she was about to knock on the door.

Approaching her with caution, he heard her say out aloud, "Asking about how he keeps his feet warm is stupid. He will think you are a child. You should just go back and forget this ever happened." This amused him, he didn't know why but he liked that he wasn't the only questioning himself. Her head fell towards the ground as she turned to leave. She hadn't seen him yet, but he was going to answer her question.

Solas spoke clearly so she could hear her him respond. "I use a heating spell. I place it on my feet when I walk out the door. I can show you if you would like?" As he explained he saw the shock and embarrassment spread across her face.

"How long exactly have you been behind me?" She asked while looking up at him, but not meeting his eyes. Instead, her eyes focused on his mouth.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Long enough Da'len, and no, I do not think it was a stupid question. If you have any other questions, I would be more than happy to answer. But the real question is how long have you been standing outside my door?" Looking down at Zara, he couldn't believe he just flirted with her.

"Oh, not long in fact I was about to leave to meet Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands, a hint on why I am wearing this armor. I don't have time at the moment for you to show me the spell, but how about this time tomorrow?" she said finally looking into his eyes.

Zara's armor was tight fitting with a leather coat hanging on her shoulders, but he could see her feet were bear. He guessed she was still refusing to wear the shoes Josephine suggested.

"I would be honored, Da'len. Tomorrow I will show you the spell." His voice was soft and inviting. Solas moved closer to where they were standing only a couple of inches away, close enough to feel her breath on his face.

"Okay! It's a date then!" she said with excitement. "Oh my, that's not what I meant, I didn't mean like a date." Her blood started to rise into her cheeks making them bright red. "I simply meant that I will see you tomorrow, here in your cottage…. By the Dread Wolf why can I not stop talking, I'm making a fool of myself. I have to go. Ir abelas..."

She rushed forward to get away, but suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Oh, one more thing. I need you to come with me to the Hinterlands with Varric and Cassandra. Is that okay with you?" She was still blushing from embarrassment.

"Ma nuvenin, Da'len." he spoke never taking his eyes off her, as she turned to walk away.


	4. Starry Eyed Pt1

**_Authors Note: NSFW Warning._**

As the sun set it cast the backside of the mountain in shades of light oranges and pinks, falling over the dense tree canopy that became a dark purple. Earlier, along a hidden trail near the Redcliff farms, they found a beautiful waterfall and a small cave that looked to be a perfect place for the four-person team to make camp.

Unfortunately, there was no way to get down the mountainside safely. It was risky to climb down in the deepening darkness. Cassandra, as her stubborn usual self, was willing to risk the chances, but with both Solas and Varric on Zara's side, the decision war was already won. So they made the short climb back to take shelter in the cave just as dark fell over Thedas, with only the stars to guide them. With the heavy canopy of trees, they had little fear in their minds of anything giving their camp position away, but they still kept the camp sparse.

The flames of the fire were barely big enough for Zara to cook her mother's ram stew recipe over. They kept to blaze small so the smoke wouldn't give them away. They had some extra ram after dropping off the hunt they had gathered to help the starving refugees at Crossroad's village after dropping the meat off to the hunter, who was kind enough to take it upon himself to help feed the dispirited people. Ever since, she had kept an eye out searching for tasty or practical the herbs she would need. Once they got settled in she got the fire going just at the mouth of the cave so the smoke wouldn't make it difficult to breathe inside.

While Zara began preparing her stew, the other members of the camp had rolled out their sleeping and were tending to their gear. Cassandra was in a contorted position trying to tend to the blisters caused by her leather boots getting wet and drying as they walked. Zara remembered that her clan would help her tend to her wounds. But Cassandra didn't have that, maybe one day Zara could help her, like she would with one of her family and clan members.

Varric tried to stifle another yawn with the back of his hand as he carefully cleaned the gears on his beloved crossbow. Cleaning every inch and crevice he could reach. Zara could tell that not only did he care much for his crossbow, but that he also care deeply for the women he named it after. Back in Haven he had briefly mentioned the one story he wouldn't tell. Bianca. Zara hoped that Bianca made Varric happy. She wished that one day to meet this woman he seemed to admire and loved so much.

The utter silence from her companions was discomforting. Even Solas passed by her without uttering a single word to sit outside the cave on the flattened boulder a few paces from the entrance. Zara watched her fellow elf as she stirred the stew pondering what she felt for the older man. What Solas saw as he stared into the distance, she didn't know perhaps he was just lost in thought. Perhaps he too was missing his family.

Soon it was completely dark outside the cave. They were all sitting around the fire eating their dinner accompanied only by the sounds of chewing and shallow breaths. The weather here wasn't so bad, she could get used to staying in the Hinterlands. She thought as she took another bite of stew, Zara could never get the spices perfect like her mother had. Still the warm stew was still savory and divine as she remembered.

Overall she'd had a good day. She got to talk to Solas about the fade. Zara had even got Cassandra to smile when she was spinning in circles at the summit, She almost thought she saw Solas smile but wasn't sure.

"So, how are we going to decided who goes first to clean up in the waterfall? Will it be the Seeker and Zara? Chuckles and Zara? Or, Seeker, would you prefer to bathe with me so I can protect you from the bears?" His voice was in a teasing manner.

Hearing Varric say this made her choke on a mouthful of stewed ram. Blood rushing to her cheeks, she turns to look at him. She could hear Cassandra make a disgusted noise as she scooted to the other side of the log, away from Varric as he winked at her.

"What would make you think Solas and I would bathe together?" her voice strained around a nervious squeak as her mind was racing over the sudden suggestion.

"I hear that elves don't mind nudity or that not the case?" His voice still mischievous, Varric's his keen writer eyes darted back and forth between Solas and her.

Solas hadn't made any attempt to answer the dwarf's question. He just kept his attentions on the food that was in his hand. Zara alone was looking up at Varric as he oh so casually refilled his wooden bowl.

She was embarrassed for both herself and the dwarf's apparent ignorance. Now feeling a bit humiliated, Zara tried to keep her eyes locked on a distant spot on the cave wall.

"If you think we run around our camps naked, that's usually not the case. Yes, there is little privacy in a clan, always the chance you might see something you weren't expecting." She spoke trying to laugh off the idea, with a forced chuckle as she set her bowl on her lap, knowing that alone would not placate the short statured man.

This wasn't a conversation she thought she would be having at dinner. Feeling Solas' eyes on her when Varric laughed made her blush even more. "You said usually, so that means it happens on occasion?" Varric said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Cassandra shifted uncomfortable on the log she was sitting on trying to ignore the conversation taking place. "Does it matter? Was there a point behind this question Varric?" Zara saying while she moved her hands up to cover her face that was so red by now Solas no doubt could see it, especially with the superior vision elven eyes had that made them reflective at night. She was mortified enough for both of them by this point in the conversation.

"I was just wondering if Solas and your lovely self were going together to try and save time…." Before he could finish what he was saying both Zara and Solas interrupted him with a resounding, "No" a little too fast and loud. This caused their eyes to meet for a brief moment before they both looked away. Even in the low lit cave Varric could see he had exposed their feelings with the both of them, the color red spreading across their faces.

"Just to end this conversation I will go first, Zara you may join me if you like." Cassandra informed them as she gathered her belongings from her pile and walked towards the waterfall.

A silence fell over the three of them, no one quite sure what to say next. Just thinking about bathing with Solas made her stomach have butterflies. She barely knew him, but she was attracted to him. She knew her reason for saying no was because she liked him and was embarrassed about the way the conversation was going. Not because she didn't relish the idea of him washing naked with her.

But why did he say no, was he not interested her in the slightest? Was the thought of bathing with her so out of the realm of possibility? Zara thought, feeling slightly hurt. Maybe he was interested in her as much as she assumed. Maybe he was just being polite and she read the signals wrong.

"I'm going next then since no one is claiming it," Varric said interrupting her thoughts "Okay then, I am going for a walk" She replied before she stood up. As she turned away she noticed, Solas likewise get up and move to his mat on the cave floor.

Earlier Zara had spotted a trail that lead away from the cave, and more importantly away from the waterfall. She followed it upwards with just her thoughts.

It reminded her of when she would go on walks when she was with Harea, who was her best friend. Harea always knew how to cheer her up. Always knew when Zara just need to get away, she could remember countless of times they would just sit in the forest with nothing but the birds singing and the warm breeze blowing through the trees. She could remember holding her hand and Harea telling her everything would be alright. That she would always be there for her. Zara could feel the raw emotions of pain, loss, and grief pushing to the surface. Taking a big breath, she pushed them back down. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about this, now wasn't the time to fall apart. Walking to her was like a fresh breath of air that filled her lungs.

When she returned to the cave awhile later only to find the fire was very low, the only light was coming from the embers of the campfire that was dying slowly. She paid no thoughts to the sleeping bodies of her companions lying down in the cave. Gathering some of her things, she headed toward the waterfall, looking at the stars to guide her instead of the path.

So lost in a world made of her own thoughts, she almost didn't notice the sounds coming from the water. She had never had to bathe alone when she was with her clan. Before she left for the Conclave she had been bathing with Eolaselan, the elven man the Keeper set her up to bond with. Before that, Zara used to bath with Harea. The two of them didn't get along with the rest of clan since Harea came from the city elves, and Zara was an orphan. They'd still had the hahren watch over them to keep them from harm. Slowly bringing her head down, she called up her magic to the surface. Her magic to started to spark in her palms. She was lucky that she was an elf if Cassandra was in her place she would have never heard the sounds of someone ahead over the thunder of the waterfall.

Getting ready for a chance solo attack, she put her nightwear, soap, and rag down. Zara peeked her head around a large rock to see what she would have to fight. She didn't see any Templars, bandits or wild animals. A shock ran through her body and her legs went numb. She could feel her arms and legs start to tremble. She could barely believe her eyes. Solas was waist deep in the water. He must have moved the rocks around and made a small pool of deeper water.

His back was towards her, but even in the moonlight she could see the well-defined muscles in his back. As he scrubbed his chest she could see his muscles rippling in movement. He was standing under the waterfall, the water raining down on his naked body. She could only see his back unfortunately because more water covered his lower part. She couldn't look away. She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe.

She shouldn't be watching him bathe, she needed to leave, yet she fought the urge to get closer. To strip naked and join him in the pool of water, to place her lips against his and taste him with her tongue as she asked for more. Their mouths locked together in passion. She pictured putting her hands on his chest and slowly running them down his torso until she reached and felt the length of him. Zara could see herself getting lost in the moment as one hand twisted in her hair while the other teased and played with her breast.

"No." She heard herself growl in a very low voice, clasping her hand to her mouth before he heard her. 'This isn't right I need to leave' she thought. She quickly and quietly picked up her things and she made her way back to the cave.

When she got there she went straight to her mat. Deciding not to bathe tonight she put her belongings back into her pack. She knew the other two were asleep so she slipped out of her armor and into her nightgown as quietly as she could. Varric only snorted and rolled over and Cassandra was so deeply asleep Zara believed she would sleep through just about anything. She walked out of the cave again, to a rock that was placed right outside.

She was so lost in thought that when she heard his feet making his way to the cave she suddenly started to blush. Her mind once again dwelled on just seeing him half naked. Seeing the water run down his body. Each drop taking on a silvery glisten. For an elf, he had a lot more muscle then the men that were in her clan, she already knew he was taller. They were just not cut like that, and besides, she could never have guessed he was so toned. It was difficult to tell under the wool sweater he always wore.

She felt something drop beside her onto the rock. Looking to her side she saw the rag that she had taken with her. She could feel Solas behind her, the heat of his body and his breath lingering on the nape of her neck. "I believe you dropped this, Da'len. I imagine it would be difficult to bathe without it," he whispered in her ear, his voice husky. He enticed the feelings inside her and called them out from deep within. Feelings that she didn't know she had.

Making it so hard to breathe, to think clearly. "Ir abelas, I didn't know I dropped it," her voice low, barely breaking past her lips, as she turned her head to see him better. Their faces were just inches apart. Her mind thinking about how the water just barely hid his legs, his butt. His….

"Ma serannas, for returning it to me." She said spoke again, not moving even an inch away from him. From the heat of his body or the distinct smell that floated like a cloud around him. Did he know? Did he know that just his breath on her neck made her nipples harden and her heart gallop in her chest? Could he know that she saw him in the waterfall bathing. He couldn't. Could he?

Maybe he thought she left the rag when she went to bathe. If he knew, was this his way of telling her he knew, or even telling her she was welcome to look? Or more than look? Solas moved away, but then walked forward to sit on the rock beside her.

Once he walked out in front of her, she could see he was wearing some dark breeches with a deeply cut shirt that lay opened down midway past his pecks and bellybutton. His collarbone stuck out the edges of his shirt, the fabric tight over his biceps. His breeches tight to the point she could easily see his legs were well muscled. So muscular it made her breath catch in her throat. His legs were not the only things cradled tightly in those pants.

Zara had to force her eyes up to his face. She had spied on the boys as all the girls did at least once, and none of them looked nearly as largely…un-proportional as Solas was. Even the man her keeper wanted to bond her with couldn't compare.

Zara couldn't help but cross her legs, pushing pressure into the spot at was coursing with excitement, with lust as she watched him. Thinking about his strong arms and legs pinning and holding her up against the rock as he begged for entrance. As he offered to take her with promises of anticipated pleasure. Her only other lover had never fully breached the depth of pleasure she wanted, she needed. Solas whispering sweet dirty nothings into her ear as she came into a bliss of ecstasy.

Zara shook her head, to knock the thoughts loose. "Ma Falon, why are you not sleeping in the cave?" his voice breaking the silence that had settled around them once he sat down. She could see that the corner of his lips as they were up into a smile. Zara couldn't help but bite her bottom lip, oh the things she could do to him. "I wanted to watch the stars for a while before bed. They comfort me," she replied her eyes moving to the jawbone he still had hanging around his neck, it only made the muscles under his shirt stand out even more.

"If you don't mind me asking, how does it comfort you?" his voice wrapped around her smooth and calm. They could hear the snores that came from the cave grow louder. His thigh firmly pressed along the side of hers. One of his hand hanging by his side, his fingers accidentally touching her skin. She could feel the heat of his skin radiation off of him.

"The stars, the moon, and the sun are constant. No matter what happens around me, they do not change." This was a little personal for her to tell him, she had never told anyone else before in fear that they would think she was mad. Even her friends back in the clan were so set in their views that if anyone was different they would just shut them out. Call them crazy, or worse call them a friend to Fen'Harel.

They stood silently together for a moment longer. "I see. Goodnight." Solas said before moving away, but he suddenly grabbed her hand a placed a kiss upon it. Solas' lips hot on her palm, her body flushed and she gasped sharply. He held her hand for a moment longer his thumb sliding over her knuckles. Waiting, but she just didn't know how to respond, didn't know what to say. Instead, she just watched him walk away.

Suddenly Zara was alone, staring back at the stars as she fought the urge to go grab him and do unspeakable things to him. Again and again. She fought the feeling to push him into the wall and place her lips on his. The urge she had to pull his breeches down and take in the rest of him. His skin on her, hers on his.

This was going to be a long night.


	5. Harea

**_This chapter goes along with the Starry Eyed. Instead of it being in part, I am making them into separate chapters. A huge thanks to wolf-dreams-halla-wakes for helping me edit this. A thank you to llynnyia and inanotherworldvhenanpl for talking to me about my emotions while writing it. All 3 of you helped me on this, the chapter really hit home._**

Zara laid upon her side, with her arms wrapped around her torso. She knew in the morning she would have a stiff back, since the floor was rather hard and bumpy not even her pallet spared her. She could feel the cold radiating up from the floor. The cave was almost completely dark, her shadow danced against the lichen-covered, damp stony walls. Watching her silhouette twist in the dying firelight, she could only just make out the low, immobile shapes of her sleeping companions. All she had to go on was the shallow breaths and snores heard from behind her.

Her hand was holding onto her necklace, the chain cutting sharply into her palm. She felt the years of pain coming to the surface. Scratching, clawing, and tearing its way into her body until she felt the pain radiating through her torso before it pulsed outwards across her chest and down each trembling limb.

Zara could feel the floor shaking beneath her and she put out a hand to steady herself. That's when she noticed the quaking actually came from her chest. She pulled her legs up to her chest as she tried to muffle the pain, to stop her body from moving. To suffocate it and push it back inside her. Silent tears began rolling down her face.

She could remember the source of the buried anguish like it had happened yesterday.

 _"Zara! GO!" She could hear Harea's voice a blood curling scream. Several men stood around her. One of them roughly holding her by the short crop of brown hair. Harea's green eyes were filled with malice, darting towards the man who held her. Zara felt the rage of power that came to her palms._

Zara shook her head, trying to loosen the image out of her mind. She didn't need to be thinking about this. Not now, with everyone around her. She needed to get away. She needed to get a grip on reality, to keep her mind in the present time.

She straightened her body out as she moved her arms to push herself up and off the ground. So she could get out of the cave whose walls were closing in around her. It felt like someone was grabbing her heart and squeezing with all their might. The pressure and pain ripped across her chest, making it hard to breath. She could feel her lips go numb before she noticed that she had been holding her breath. The distressed elf knew running wouldn't help, that the thoughts were always going to be buried in the darkness of her memories. Laying in the part of herself no one knew about, forcibly concealed fragments that she would never show. But she had to try.

Coming to her feet, she looked around before heading out. She could see all three of her companions were fast asleep. Cassandra was sitting against the wall with her hand resting on her sword. Across from her was Varric who was holding onto his crossbow. She could hear him mumble, but was unable to make it out.

Zara's eye ended up resting on Solas who was lying on his back, arms crossed on top of his chest. He looked so peaceful laying there. Wishing she too could just go into the Fade and have pleasant dreams that were filled with knowledge and journeys of the past. The feeling of pain started to stir as it began to mix in with the envy of her friends' serenity that was slowly pouring into the bowl of emotions that was encased inside her mind. The anxiety came over her again. She worried that someone might notice. A spark of guilt ignited, for more than not being able to save her friend. She was far from happy. It was like an unwanted guest had come in and shook all her emotions free from their carefully stored places. All her pain crept back into the empty riverbeds, carved by loss, that were imbedded into her soul.

She pulled her eyes away from him as her bare feet ambled across the dry, soft dirt. While she walked she could feel the loose cave silt crawling in between her toes. Instead of digging her toes in deeper, like she usually would, the Herald kept moving. One step at a time. One breath at a time.

 _"I am not leaving you!" her own voice was laced with the old fear. Her whole body shook, as the magic buzzed around in the air. Two shemlens moved towards her with their arms out. They were going to try and grab her with their dirty, brawny hands. The man who held onto Harea pressed the blade he had in his hand to her throat. Cutting just enough for a bead of crimson to fall._

 _Zara could see the man move his head closer to Harea's face, his nose and mouth up against her ear to say something sinister. "If you try and move I will make you watch me rape and kill your friend." She could barely hear his faint voice where she was standing. The hand that was holding on to her head had moved down to start untying the laces on Harea's breeches._

 _She started to panic then, throwing lighting to hit the men around them. She wouldn't dare try to hit the man holding Harea, worried that she would also hurt her friend. Harea would get away from the man. She was strong and quick enough to flee. That was when Zara would attack him. So focused on striking the other men she hadn't noticed the man behind Harea had both his and her breeches laying at their feet. The blade still in place, his other hand clutching at her exposed breast, beneath the blouse that had been ripped wide open._

 _Harea eyes shone with pain and anger as the man moved against her. Forcing her. Harea's and Zara's eyes locked. Zara knew what was about to happen, as the thought surfaced to her mind. She saw Harea turn and bite the man's ear off and slammed her elbow into his side. Zara was still throwing lighting at the men. Her face was wet, but she didn't understand why. It wasn't raining where they were._

 _Hearing the terrible man curse, she turned her head to the sound, but her eyes were still locked on another human who was trying to come at her. "ZARA, AR LATH…." She could hear the voice caked in terror as Zara's eyes darted back to Harea. At that moment the man had his hand over mouth and moved the blade across her throat. Zara could see a red liquid pour out of the wound as Harea fell to her knees. It was too thick to be water, too dark to be wine. Her hand grabbed at her throat._

 _'The red liquid is blood! It's blood!' Zara's voice shouted inside her head._

 _Time stood still as she tried to grasp what just happened. She froze, looking at her friend's face. Her eyes moved down to the bloody throat. Reaching out, Zara tried to send her healing magic towards her. But she was too late. Too late to save Harea and her body fell onto the ground._

 _"NOOOO!" Zara's voice rang through the trees around them, as even more power surged toward her. Rushing to her call, the magic flowed through her body. Shooting out in waves of lighting, hitting the remaining men that quickly began to collapse to their knees with the force. Her head shot back towards the sky as the magic kept coursing through and out of her body._

 _A scream that torn down the trees, a scream that stopped the wind from blowing escaped from her mouth. Zara had to help Harea, she had to help her friend. She couldn't be dead. Harea was only resting. Only wounded. She would be fine._

 _As the last wave of lighting went out, all the men fell to the floor. Zara dropped her head and felt her shoulders weighing heavier as her feet scraped against the ground, moving to Harea's form that was now lying limp._

 _Zara dropped to her knees, her hands reaching out, pulling Harea's undeniably lifeless body into her arms. Her skin was becoming cold to the touch. Zara's body started rocking back and forth._

 _"Harea, come back to me." Zara's voice was steady in spite of the pain that surrounded her, wrapping around her body like a blanket. Willing her magic to try and heal her friend. But nothing was working. No matter how much she tried, willing her magic with everything she had._

 _"Ar lath ma. Come back to me! I need you!" Zara's voice started to break. Her eyes were dry and irritated. She looked at her best friend._

 _'No, No, No. This can't be happening, she can't be gone.' Her own words echoed loudly and her trembling lips nearly uttered them again. Harea was her best friend, the one person she could count on. The only person who believed her, the only one that came close to understanding her. Harea was her lifeline to the world, she meant everything to her. Her fingers caressed the motionless face, looking down she noticed she was still bare. Removing her own coat, Zara placed it over her body and waited for Harea to come back. To return to her._

She could remember when the clan hunters found her. Harea's body had started to stiffen. They were surrounded by the bodies of the shemlen lying around her. Zara's arms still around her Harea, covered in her blood. Refusing to move. Saying she wasn't going to leave her Harea, when she needed her the most.

It had taken hours for her sisters had to coax her into finally letting the body go. They took her away to clean the dried blood that stained her skin, the red, sticky goo that had soaked onto her clothes. Even if they managed to get it out, they would never wash away the blood that covered her soul.


	6. Tippy Toes

As the sun started to rise, Zara watched as a range of pinks and oranges twirled and twisted into breathtaking swirls that danced in contrast to the bright neon-green tear in the sky. The soft, carefree clouds floated high above all the heavy, worldly troubles that cursed her mind. Through tired, longing eyes, she drifted towards their imagined comforts. Despite the dangerous Breach up there, the thick fluff in the atmosphere was a more of a tempting respite than sleeping down here among the dark and never-ending strife. The destruction of the Conclave. Along with the Templars and the Mages ceaseless fighting, it was all quickly becoming too much.

Soon the rest of the gang would be waking up. If she wanted to get back to Haven before nightfall they would have to leave soon. She had plans with Solas later after all. They were going to meet at his cottage, as they'd previously discussed. That way he could show her the warming spell he so cleverly used. However, she was no longer certain if this casual meeting was a good idea. To even consider spending time alone with him, it almost made her feel nervous.  
Why bother even getting closer to him. When everyone else around her eventually got hurt…

Standing with her hip pressed against the wall of the cave's narrow opening, she could hear the others begin to rise. They picked up the camp without saying a word to her as she continued to gaze up at the ever-changing sky. All her worries slowly floated away with the gentle wind, as she tried to forget all the horrible memories that had haunted her hours earlier. Along with all the recollections that were clawing at the surface to get out.

Finally turning away, she moved back into the cave and started to pack her own possessions. She didn't look at her companions, the last thing she wanted to do was show them the turmoil freshly churning inside her. She was barely able to keep them locked away. She did not want to show her weakness…

"We can either eat or head out." The curly-haired elf's voice came out sharper than intended. Her exhausted eyes fell on Cassandra as she started to reply.

"We have a long journey ahead of us Herald, best to eat and then head out." Cassandra seemed exceptionally stern for this time in the morning, fresh from sleep the tall woman was already tense. Perhaps her own fading dreams had left her mind and muscles in tight knots as well.

"Cassandra, how many times have I asked you to refrain from calling me that? You know I hate being called Herald." Zara had a bitter taste cling to her tongue as she spoke to the religious woman. She didn't wait for a response before she shot off again, cleansing the disdainful word with her own preferences.

"If you wish to address me, please call me by Lavellan or my name, Zara. I am just like the rest of you." Her narrowed eyes darted toward Varric, catching him elbow the other elf as he laughed.

"Look Chuckles, we're going to see a cat fight." Solas turned his head toward the child of the stone with an unamused look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Zara didn't wait to hear what he had to say. Instead, she turned and stormed out of the cave. Wanting to get away.

Stepping out of the cave, she turned the opposite direction of the waterfall and saw the dark green leaves that lingered onto the trees. They started to rustle as the wind blew through the forested area. With quick and silent feet, she scurried into the woods. Zara began to think back to Eolaselan teaching her to move through the forest, teaching her to hunt. To survive. She could remember him standing right behind her, his breath on her neck. She nearly felt his remembered, phantom hands wrapping around her waist. His heated words in her ear, whispering that they had more important duties to the clan than hunting while he pulled her against him.

She had never pulled away from him, mainly because they were a properly bonded pair. They had a duty to the clan to continue the line of their people. He already knew the arrangement wasn't personal for her, that she didn't love him the way he deserved to be loved. No matter how hard she had tried, she could never return the feelings that he had for her. Zara gripped her stomach as she taste the bile that rose to her mouth and she tried to push the feelings of regret back down. She had to let the past go, there was nothing she could do now.

As she inhaled a deep breath she moved forward into the forest upon the mountain, her eyes tracing a faint rabbit trail as she glided further away from the cave.

A short time later, she had caught up with her prey. Slowing her approach she drew her staff out, aiming it just the right way to give a precise death blow. She could feel the magic dance forward to her call, filling her with power, flowing through her and out to the rabbit. The lighting struck the furry creature, as it made a squeak and fell over into the grass. Striding over, she let go of the magic, letting it slip away as she picked up her kill and made her way back to camp.

The green-eyed elf put down the empty bowl, that was filled just moments before with a warm, creamy rabbit stew. She knew it was time to get ready and head out. Especially if they expected to arrive before nightfall. Turning away from the gang, she started to dig inside her pack for the cloth that she need. After a little rifling, she finally found the long, thick fabric laying at the bottom of the bag.

She started to cross the wool in a pattern up her foot and calf in order to keep her feet warm and protected. Finishing up, she could see Solas' feet were bare. Holding out some extra wrapping to Solas, she asked him before thinking. "Do you want any?"

"I use a heating spell. It shall not be necessary." Solas abstained flatly while still looking at her.

"Oh right, that reminds me. Are you going to teach it to me tonight?" she asked, glancing back at Solas.

Before he could answer, she heard Varric laugh. "What do, the two of you have a date tonight?"

Solas eyebrows knit together. He stared towards Varric as he retorted between his firmly held teeth. "No. It's not a date. I was simply going to show her a spell on how to keep her feet warm in the snow. Not that it is any of your business, Master Tethras." His poised words were like venom directed at Varric. The dwarf flinched away from the bald elf, trying to hide his amused smile.

The only thing that kept her from asking Solas to teach her now was the previous promise of them being alone later on that night. The image of him bathing still refused to leave her mind, she couldn't help but feel drawn to this Fade fancying elf. It almost felt like his soul called out to her own.

Turning his attention away from Varric and back to her, he started to speak again. "If you would still like to learn the spell, then I would be happy to show it to you. If you have any questions, I'll also be happy to answer them."

Varric was still laughing when he said, "I'm sure that isn't the only thing you want to 'show' her. If you know what I mean, Chuckles." As soon as the words left his lips she could see Solas' cheeks and ears turn red. He was blushing. She started to giggle as her own features reddened to match his. This was the first time today that she felt better, happier than she had been the night before.

Solas growled a bit under his breath. "You should learn to hold your crude and devious tongue."

Zara watched him with careful, cautious eyes as he stood and strode over to join Cassandra. "Where is he going, did we upset him?" She muttered to Varric, who now was staring at her with a barely stifled grin wrinkling his eyes.

"Don't take it to heart, Tippy Toes. That was my doing. He'll be fine soon enough." Varric assured her mumbled questioning. He got himself up to follow behind Cassandra and Solas, who were now walking towards Haven again.


End file.
